


The Making of Old Hallow

by Pan_the_Scribe



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_the_Scribe/pseuds/Pan_the_Scribe
Summary: A few friends of mine were making a fanfic on the archive surrounding Hollow Knight. Hollow Knight uses it's own language. I was let in on the project to create a ConLang for the series. Here I document what it's like to make a ConLang as I work in real time.
Kudos: 16





	The Making of Old Hallow

To begin with, a little background. Constructed Languages (also known as Conlangs) are artificial or planned languages that have no development and instead are invented, rather than naturally developing over thousands of years. There are various categories of Conlangs, however all you need to know is that this series is my experiences in my first Conlang.

A few friends of mine were making a Hollow Knight Fanfic (wip) and brought me on board to formally make a conlang for the series. I want to get a few things out there before I go in:

\- This is a Romanized version of the language (meaning the written form uses the Latin alphabet with diacritic). This was done to make it easier on my friends to implement the language into the story. 

\- This is an Artlang, meaning that its sole purpose is to serve as a work of art.

\- The language will, of course, be a continual work of art.

\- I'm always willing to except constructive criticism (hehe).

\- I will, of course, derive some of the language's vocabulary from actual voice lines, however I will not be fully dependent on the game, and will make creative liberties throught its development.


End file.
